big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tale of Joe Moraliste (Adventure)
Note: the only people allowed to edit this are Meme_Machine, Gollum, BiggerNate91, TemmieGamer, Dark Light, Nate Clone, 7o'clock, Lord Nour, 0a1s2d3f4g5h, and anyone who knows how to make a story plot continue and not lose focus. If other editors edit this their information will be deleted. This is supposed to be a more intriguing, less funny, and more adventurous story. Remember to STAY IN ORDER. Do not take CONTROL OF THIS STORY. '''Let at least 4-5 user go before you write some more. '''Order (write your name every time after you add something to the story) * Meme Machine * Temmie Gamer * 7'o'clock * 0a1s2d3f4g5h * Gollum * Nate Clone * Mighty Bananas * Gollum * Mighty Bananas * Temmie Gamer * BiggerNate91 * Nate Clone * 7o'clock * Nate Clone * BiggerNate91 * Nate Clone * 0a1s2d3f4g5h * Nate Clone * Mighty Bananas * Meme_Machine * Nate Clone The Tale Chapter 1 - Joe Moraliste It was a fine evening and Joe Moraliste was walking down the street. He enjoyed these walks, as they made him forget about his problems at school and home. While he had great grades, he was constantly bullied, and he couldn't go to his parents for help, because they were already worried about monetary issues. He felt they didn't need anything else to worry about. As he rounded the corner, he suddenly came face-to-face with Eric Carson, his arch-nemesis. From the evil glint in his eye, Joe could tell that this was not the ideal situation to be in, especially with no one else on this block. "You still got your lunch money? It doesn't look like you spent it," Eric said, jabbing Joe in the ribs. Joe staggered back a step, and shook his head. "No, I spent it of course. Let me by." Joe tried to push past Eric, but Eric blocked the way. "Not so fast," he said. Then he glanced around quickly, and then whispered to Joe, "We need to talk somewhere where no one will hear us. It is very important" Joe was intrigued, but wary. what could Eric possibly want to tell him? "Okay, what is it?" Joe asked. Eric leaned in, close to Joe's ear. "I've got a secret," said Eric. The suspense was killing Joe. "Here goes," started Eric. '''SpPpPPPbBBBbbbbbTTTttTTtT! '''Eric had spat in Joe's ear. "Ha, catch you later dicknugget," he chuckled. Joe was miserable. And appalled at Eric's stupid insult. Not because it was directed at him, but because it was stupid in general. '''Dicknugget?' ''thought Joe, '''Real clever.' '' He cleaned the spit out of his ear. When he got home, he had walked in on his mother and father arguing. They would yell at each other often. Usually it was about their marriage. Other times, it was about his dad's gambling problem. Dick Moraliste was addicted to gambling. Every time he earned money, he lost it all at the casino. His wife, Joe's mother (ugg had a Hev1 moment there), Celia Moraliste was no better. She was a terrible wife who would cheat on her husband with other men. Joe was distraught. Joe was distressed. Joe was sick and tired of this crap. His family was falling apart, he was getting bullied and he STILL HAD SPIT IN HIS EAR DAMMIT. What had his life come to? Joe left the house and went to an alleyway to contemplate his current situation. Suddenly, a strange boy about his age with weird spiky hair walked through the alley. He noticed that this person had a name tag on his shoe that said ¨#2¨. ¨What're you doing in my alley?¨ He said angrily as he cracked his knuckles. ¨Well...um..I needed...¨ Joe spluttered. The boy laughed and then put his hand on Joe's shoulder. ¨Don't worry dude.¨ He said. ¨I'm just messing with you!¨. Joe breathed a sigh of relief. His voice was calm, a little high pitched, and had a bit of a goofy accent. ¨Wh-What's you name?¨ Joe said. ¨Nathan Von Wright #2¨ He said. ¨But you can just call me Nate. Yours?¨ ¨Joe Moraliste.¨ Joe said. Nate noticed the saliva dripping out of his left ear. ¨Wet willie, huh?¨ he said. ¨Yeah¨ said Joe. ¨Stupid bully.¨ Nate stuck his index finger in the saliva-filled ear, twisted it around, and went in as deep as possible. Joe was surprised to see that his clogged ear was now completely clean when Nate took his finger out. ¨Thanks.¨ He said, smiling for the first time that day. ¨No problem.¨ Nate said. ¨You should get home. It's getting pretty late.¨ ¨Mom and Dad won't even notice that I'm gone.¨ Joe said, a bit angrily. ¨Why?¨ Nate asked. Joe told Nate how his family was falling apart and how he was the school punching bag. Nate never told him to stop talking. He just listened. This was the kid of friend Joe would need.¨FINALLY!¨ Joe thought. ¨Someone to talk to!¨ After a bit of talk about Joe's family, Nate saw that he was eyeing the tag. ¨I know, I know.¨ He said. ¨It's weird.¨ ¨How did you get it?¨ Joe said. ¨Well....¨ Nate said ¨I was a perfectly normal kid like you. But then a evil spirit casted a curse on everyone in my dimension so I would die in 3 days. My friends worked together to defeat the evil spirit before 3 days passed. We emerged victorious, and the spirit fled in terror. But I died shortly after the battle due to wounds from it.¨ ¨But....If you died, how are you-¨ ¨Keep listening.¨ Nate continued. ¨I'm not done. My friends took my DNA and created a clone of myself. But the evil spirit cursed me to never leave this dimension unless I had someone with me that wasn't cursed. But all of my friends have broke up. If I could go through, I could get my friends and defeat the evildoer.¨ ¨Well....¨ Joe said slowly. ¨I could help!¨ ¨Thank you SO MUCH!¨ Nate said, giving him a hug. ¨But how do we leave this dimension?¨ asked Joe. ¨Leave that to me¨ He took out a strange gun, shot it at a wall and a rift opened. Joe was amazed. ¨C'mon!¨ Nate said. Then, they jumped through, starting their adventure. Chapter 2 - Mythical Moutain ¨We can't defeat this spirit with just the 2 of us!¨ Nate said, as they were going through the portal. ¨We'll have to find some of my old friends. First stop is Mythical Mountain.¨ The duo landed on the base of a mountain next to a statue of a very majestic human-like chicken. ¨4 of my friends reside here.¨ Nate said, looking at the statue. The king chicken, Link, a heroic leader during the war, Gollum, a time wizard, Seven, & a funny jokester, Temmie. This chicken you see right here is Link, he was the one who built this place. Slowly Nate walked over to the chicken. Confidently, he said the words, "Longing, Rusted, Seventeen, Daybreak, Furnace, Nine, Benign, Homecoming, One, Freight car." Immediately after that, the chicken statue raised it's head and let out an echoing, "Cokledoodle doo!" Then a hidden door in the mountain opened. They walked in. Nate took a strange glowing cubeout of his, which he stuffed in Joe's ear. ¨WHAT WAS THAT FOR?¨ Joe asked angrily. ¨Link speaks chicken¨ Nate said. ¨That translator cube will let you hear all 10 billion languages in English!¨ Joe went from angered to amazed in a heartbeat! They eventually found the throne room, where The same chicken on the statue was sitting on the throne. ¨WHO DARES TO ENTER MY CHAMBERS??¨ The chicken roared. The chicken saw his old friend Nate Clone and glided and gave him a big hug. ¨Good to see you too buddy!¨ Nate said smiling. Link looked at Joe and said ¨And who might this boy be?¨ ¨I-I'm Joe Moraliste¨ he said, shuddering. ¨Now, Now, there's no need to be afraid.¨ Link said with a smile. ¨I'm just a king human-chicken who can breathe fire!¨ ¨Anyway...¨ Nate said, getting back on topic. ¨Link, do you know where Gollum, Seven, and Temmie are?¨ ¨Of course!¨ assured Link. ¨Follow me!¨ As the trio walked out of the hidden passageway, Link led Joe & Nate to a cave with a sign next to it. Leave! And Never Come Back! ....Unless you have preciouses! ¨This is Gollum's cav-er-house!¨ Nate told Joe. The trio walked in and saw the interior of Gollum's apartment. It was a huge mess with comics, pens and pictures of Daisy Ridley strewn across the floor. Gollum was busy writing a nasty sign to put at the front of his house but was startled to see that some people had disobeyed the previous sign! "CAn'T YoU SEe i'M BUsY?!" yelled Gollum. "Gee whiz," said Joe "Who's this cu-" "That, is Gollum," interrupted Link. "We're not 100% what he does to help but we need comic relief." Joe's jaw dropped. THAT was Gollum? He imagined him to be manly and super cool and instead he was just some loser with a Brodie helmet. But at least he had a six pack! That's pretty manly! "What do you need me for?" asked a disgruntled Gollum. "We're putting together a team," said Link. Gollum's interest was piqued and decided, what the hell, why not go along. "ONWARD!" yelled Gollum as epic music played. Next stop, was Temmie Gamer, better known as MEME SQUAD. They found him in the cleaning section of the supermarket buying some bleach and dish washing pods to make one dope cocktail. "Mmm, that drink looks delicious", Gollum said as his mouth watered. "Nate, are you sure you want to talk to Meme Squad, y'know, after what happened last time?" Link said, uncertain." "Yeah, i'm sure, I think he's gotten over that by now. Hi Meme Squ..." "Go die." Meme Squad said angrily. They paused a bit, unsure what to say next. "What do you want?" said Meme Squad in a mad tone. "Wait... Link? Nate Clone? I haven't seen you guys in a while. Sorry about the edgy outburst. I still have't gotten over getting banned from the GC club." "No kidding." said Link. "So do we have everybody?" asked Joe. "Almost," said Nate. "Last is Seven, and I just contacted one more guest. He should be here any-" Suddenly, the wall exploded, and Joe jumped back. Stepping out of the smoking hole in the wall was a kid who looked a lot like Nate, but he had dark blue skin and white spiky hair. It was almost like his colors were opposite. He was also wearing some serious power armor. "BIG!" yelled Meme Squad. "What did we tell you about exploding walls? You're gonna get me kicked out of the supermarket! "Sorry, Temmie," said the kid. His voice sounded exactly like Nate as well. He looked at Joe. "Are you new?" Joe just stared. "Yeah, he's new," said Nate. "Joe, this is BiggerNate, but we just call him Big. He's our heavy hitter." Joe studied his armor. It concealed an arm cannon, feet jets, wrist blades, a zero point energy gauntlet, and a force field generator. "Nice to have you on board," said Big, shaking Joe's hand. "We're gonna need all the help we can get." As everyone walked out of the supermarket, they saw a strange black hole in the sky. ¨PLEASE tell me that hole thingy is one of yours!¨ Joe said, scared. ¨Oh no...¨ Said Link. ¨That's.....¨ ¨THE DARKNESS!!¨ Nate, Link, Temmie, Gollum & Big all shouted at the same time. ¨I thought we DESTROYED IT during the war!!¨ Big said. Joe was confused & terrified. The hole began to suck everyone and everything up on Mythical Mountain. ¨Joe Moraliste¨ The Darkness roared. ¨I HAVE COME FOR YOU!!!¨ The darkness prepared to kill Joe and his team. Right when it was about to kill Joe, Time seemed to stop. Joe and his friends could still move, but everyone & everything around them was frozen. ¨Wha--What happened¨ said a confused Temmie. Suddenly a blast of smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared, they saw the last fighter they needed here....Seven. Walking towards them from the remnants of the smoke was a strange humanoid robed person with a swirling clock where his face should have been. The clock was now stuck at 7 o'clock. "What do you need me for?" the thing asked. The words seemed to be being sucked into his face rather than being projected from it. Joe pointed to the frozen void. ¨Ummmm.....to stop that?¨ Joe said. ¨I see.¨ Seven said. ¨Ahhhh...What the heck! I've got nothing better to do. I'm in!¨ ¨Okay, We have everyone here.¨ Nate assured everyone. ¨Big, you have your ship, right?¨ ¨Of course!¨ Big said. ¨I'll get it over here.¨ He hit a button on his suit. A few seconds later, A big blue and white spaceship landed next to them. ¨Hop in!¨ Big said. Inside there was a 4-seat cockpit, a ladder leading to a turret below, 2 escape pods, space suits hanging up on the wall, and a gravity machine. In the back of the ship there was some beds, couches, tables, a kitchen, and a TV. ¨Very nice¨ Joe said, sitting in one of the cockpit seats. ¨Thanks!¨ Big said. They flew away from the planet. Then Seven unfreezed time when they got further away from The Darkness. ¨My poor kingdom!¨ sobbed Link. Suddenly, the ship stopped moving.¨Oh kriff, we're stuck in a tractor beam!¨ Big said. They we're being pulled into a UFO of sorts. When it ship stopped moving. some kind of alien came in the ship. "My name is 0a1s2d3f4g5h," said the alien. The others erupted in laughter. "What's so funny?!" said 0a1s2d3f4g5h "Your name!" said Tem. "It's worse than Logan Paul!" "Shut up!" 0a1s2d3f4g5h replied angrily. "Hey, hold on a minute," said Joe, looking out the window into the airlock. "This is a really nice ship!" "Hey, thanks," said 0a1s2d3f4g5h. "I built it entirely myself." "Very impressive," replied Joe. "You know, you could be a really good asset to us. We're going to stop an evil entity. Want to come?" "Actually, that's why I got you guys here. I heard your plans to defeat the spirit, and I wanted to join. That spirit was the cause of the destruction of my homeworld. I will be your newest asset." "Great to have you on board..." Nate started, then started snickering. "...'Zeroay?' Can I call you Zeroay?" Zeroay grumbled. Big spoke up. "We'll use Zeroay's ship as our main ship. We'll evacuate to mine if we need to. So let's get-" Suddenly an explosion rocked Zeroay's ship. Big looked out the window. A fighter squadron was converging on the UFO. "Oh kriff, he found me." "Um, who?" asked Joe nervously. "My nemesis," Big replied, turning back to the group. He loaded his arm cannon. "Dorian Domanex." Zeroay led everyone to his cockpit. ¨Big, Nate & Gollum, you guys use the turret." He instructed. ¨Seven, stop time when we need it, and Joe you can--¨ Suddenly, the screen on Zeroay's cockpit showed a figure wearing a black and red jumpsuit, and a helmet with a visor concealing his eyes. ¨Well, well, WELL!! if it isn't my old pal BiggerNate!¨ The creature laughed. ¨Dorian Domanex.¨ Big said through gritted teeth. ¨What failing plan will you tell me about today?!¨ ¨Well it's--HEY!¨ Dorian shouted. ¨It's not a FAILING PLAN!! When have any of my plans FAILED!!¨ Big took a rolled up piece of paper out of his pocket that said ¨Dorian's Fails¨ He unrolled the paper to show many tally marks on the paper. ¨About 2,456,342 times.¨ Big said with a smug grin. Before Dorian could reply. The Darkness appeared. ¨Yeah....Mayyyyyybe I should've kept time frozen.¨ Seven said nervously. It began to suck up Zeroay's ship, but not Dorian's. ¨Darkness, Get'em!¨ shouted Dorian. ¨Wait...DORIAN is controlling the Darkness?¨ Joe said. ¨Quick, to my ship!¨ Big said. They ran back to the airlock and flew away from the ship and the darkness. ¨THERE IS NO ESCAPE, JOE!!¨ The Darkness yelled. Zeroay's ship got sucked up just as they got away. Then, Dorian shot a laser at Big's ship. It hit it! ¨Generator badly damaged¨ the computer on the ship said. Joe spotted a nearby planet. ¨Big! Let's land over there!¨ ¨Good idea, Joe!¨ said Big. ¨I think can hold her steady!¨ Evanually, the ship crashed on a beach on the planet. Chapter 3 - Stranded When Joe came to, he found that he had already been dragged out of Big's ship. He sat up slowly, putting a hand to his aching head. Off to his right, he saw the smoldering remains of Big's ship. "It needs serious repairs," Bigs was saying to Zeroay. "Let's hope there is still someplace to get parts on this planet. Until we get them, we are stranded." Joe stood up and walked over to Nate, who was going through the supplies that were still usable. "You're up!" he said as Joe approached. "Yea," Joe answered, and then gestured to the ship. "Looks like we're stuck here for awhile. Any idea where we are?" Nate shook his head. "I don't, but Zeroay says he's been here once or twice. He says he knows a guy who can help us." "Only problem is," Gollum said, "Zeroay said he lives on the other side of the planet. We are probably going to die here." "Must you always be the pessimist?" Nate said. But then Nate turned back to Joe. "Gollum is right, it is on the other side of the planet. Zeroay and Big are working on a plan". Temmie,wearing one of the space suits crawled out of the smoking ship as they were talking. ¨I found some stuff!¨ He said as he took his helmet off. He had found some fresh fruit, some leftover fuel for the ship and a toolbox full of futuristic power tools. ¨Nice!¨ Big said as he patted Temmie on the back. ¨With these tools, I could fix the ship by tomorrow!! While I fix the ship, can some of you go look for some supplies?¨ They decided on a plan. Nate, Joe, Gollum, & Seven would go and look for firewood and some more food, while Big, Temmie, Zeroay, & Link would stay back and fix up the ship. The 4 friends left the group and began walking through the jungle. Joe spotted a tree with ripe, yellow bananas growing on it. His stomach rumbled, realizing the last time he ate was a Butterfinger at a vending machine back at his school. ¨Man those look good.¨ Gollum said as his mouth watered. ¨I'll climb up and get some. ¨ Gollum grabbed a bunch of bananas and threw them down. Joe unpeeled one and tried to take a bite. But the banana some how grew and arm and slapped Joe. The banana then repeeled itself and reattached to the bunch of other bananas. Then the banana grew eyes and a mouth and spoke! "Who dares to try and eat me!" Joe leaped back in shock and exclaimed, "What is this!" "You insult me, insolent earthling! You plucked me out of that tree, and tried to EAT me! Do you eat other humans on your planet. "Take it easy", Nate said. "TAKE IT EASY! DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH WE HAVE TO PUT UP WITH THIS! PEOPLE MISTAKE US FOR BANANAS, AND THEN THEY MURDER US BY THE MILLIONS! I feel it. everytime when one of use dies accross the cosmos, I feel their pain. And now you come to our homeworld and seek to destroy that to, OUTRAGEOUS! "Were sorry we came, Seven said, we'll leave you alone." "NO! I've had enough of you people. It's time you died. Suddenly all the bananas started jumping out of the trees. Then they all started to join toghether until ther was one giant bananas compossed of the smaller bananas. "Die, Scum," The giant banana said as he started to raise his fott to squash them. Joe's life flashed befor his eyes. Just yesterday, he was dealing with bullies. Now it was giant bananas. He cowered in fear as he watched the foot go down. "ZA WARUDO!!" All of a sudden, a man came flying on a jungle rope. He jumped off it and stepped in the way of the banana and the crew. "If you're going to try to kill these people consider me in the fight!", the unknown man said, and then drew out a sword. It looked very sharp and had a green glow. The giant banana hesitated for a split second, giving the man time to attack. But he was too slow; the giant banana struck the sword out of his hands and knocked him down. Sweating, Joe knew he had to something. He leaped for the sword, a couple feet away, and grabbed it. It was very heavy. He spinned the sword around while his eyes were closed. He stopped swinging and opened his eyes, to see that he had cut off the giant banana's legs! The stranger got back up and ran over to Joe. ¨Nice skills.¨ The man said. ¨Now, let me finish him!¨ He handed back his sword and he leaped up very high in the air. ¨Hey banana!¨ He shouted. ¨You like banana splits? CAUSE YOUR ABOUT TO GET ONE!!¨ He whizzed down at the speed of a fireball. He held his sword out and slashed it at just the right time. When he did this, the banana blew up, splattering yellow goop everywhere...Including Joe and his friends. After everyone lick the goop of their faces, they ran to the remains of the banana to see if the stranger was alright. He emerged from the banana and shook off the goop. ¨Thanks for helping me back there.¨ The stranger said to Joe. ¨I would've been dead meat on a stick if you didn't come in.¨ ¨No problem.¨ Joe said, trying to sound heroic. He took off his hood to reveal a green frog-like creature with big, bulgy eyes.¨And you are.....¨ Nate asked. ¨Me?¨ He said. ¨Why I'm a Mean Green Meme Machine!¨ Joe and his friends were confused. ¨I'm 1/3 man, 1/3, machine, and 1/3 meme!¨ He added. ¨Nice to meetcha!¨ Gollum said. ¨You wouldn't happen to know someone named Zeroay, wouldn't you? ¨Who?¨ Meme Machine asked. ¨Oh, right.¨ Nate snickered. ¨He means 0a1s2d3f4g5h.¨ ¨Oh, yeah!¨ He said, smiling. ¨He's one of my best buds! But how do you know him?¨ ¨We're trying to stop a evil spirit from taking over the universe.¨ Seven explained ¨But we crashed on this planet and he says you can help us fix our ship.¨ ¨You BET I can help!¨ He said with glee. ¨Bring me there!¨ So Joe, Nate, Saven, & Gollum. Led MM to the beach where the rest of the group was.